


certain satisfaction in a little bit of pain

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “I dated a guy who liked being dominated,” Karen says, shrugging, “so I know some stuff about it. If you two are doing things that lead to actual injuries, you’re doing it wrong.”“. . .catch us up here, Page,” Foggy says.“You’re. . .dating, right?” she asks, a little more hesitantly. “Trying out BDSM? I thought it was a longshot at first because I wasn’t sure if you were even together, but it was less of a longshot than anything else I could think of.”“I just—” Matt says. Walked into a lamp, maybe. Fell down a manhole.“Yes,” Foggy interrupts him, quickly. “You’re right. We’re doing the, uhm, BES. . .”“BDSM,” Karen supplies, raising her eyebrows.“Yes,” Foggy says, firmly. “That.”





	certain satisfaction in a little bit of pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurocrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurocrat/gifts).



> The premise of this is completely ridiculous but I got caught up in it, so I hope you like it! <3333

“I need to talk to you guys,” Karen says, seriously, when they sit down to eat lunch at their conference room table.

“Are you breaking up with us?” Foggy asks. “Because we don’t know how to find a secretary unless she’s been framed for a crime.”

“No,” she says, huffing out a laugh. “I just—I’ve been noticing that you keep coming in with bruises and stuff, Matt, and Foggy keeps making dumb excuses for you and—I just wanted to tell you that if you like getting hurt, there are better ways to do it that don’t leave you looking like shit.”

“. . .excuse me?” Matt asks.

“I dated a guy who liked being dominated,” Karen says, shrugging, “so I know some stuff about it. If you two are doing things that lead to _actual_ injuries, you’re doing it wrong.”

“. . .catch us up here, Page,” Foggy says.

“You’re. . .dating, right?” she asks, a little more hesitantly. “Trying out BDSM? I thought it was a longshot at first because I wasn’t sure if you were even together, but it was less of a longshot than anything else I could think of.”

“I just—” Matt says. Walked into a lamp, maybe. Fell down a manhole.

“Yes,” Foggy interrupts him, quickly. “You’re right. We’re doing the, uhm, BES. . .”

“BDSM,” Karen supplies, raising her eyebrows.

“Yes,” Foggy says, firmly. “That.”

*

“What the _fuck_ ,” Matt says, as soon as Karen leaves the room.

“I panicked!” Foggy says. “And, hey, it’s a good cover story.”

“That we’re _dating_ ,” Matt asks, “and having _dangerously violent sex_?”

“There are only so many lamps you can walk into, Murdock!”

Damn, Foggy knows him.

“So, I should be walking into your—dick instead?” Matt asks.

They both fall silent until Foggy chokes on a laugh and pitches forward, wrapping his arms around Matt to muffle the noise against his shoulder and making Matt laugh, too.

“If we’re going to fake this,” Foggy says, when he catches his breath, “then I’m going to have to teach you how gay sex works.”

“I know how it works,” Matt says, rolling his eyes; he’s never been involved in any of it, but sex is just basic math. “Are you seriously suggesting that we pretend that we’re together?”

“And that you’re a bad, bad boy who likes getting spanked,” Foggy says, squeezing Matt tightly before letting go of him and patting him on the shoulder. “Do you, by the way?”

“No,” Matt says, immediately, then, “Well, I mean—I’ve never _tried_ , but. . .”

“Surprisingly vanilla for a man who runs around in a devil costume,” Foggy says, lightly. “We’re getting dinner later to discuss this.”

“It’s a date, I guess,” Matt sighs.

“Ex _actly_.”

*

The logistics are ridiculous—Matt can’t exactly control how fucked up he gets, all things considered, and any day now there’s going to be something that they can’t explain by them being just being _too_ hardcore—but, the next day, Foggy kisses him good-bye in front of Karen and suddenly Matt’s not all that concerned about it anymore.

Kissing Foggy feels like something he’s been missing for his entire life.

And Karen’s _heart_ races, which is—it’s _something._

*

“You two are so cute,” Karen sighs, a couple of weeks of cheek kisses and dumb petnames in, when Foggy’s holding Matt’s hand on top of the table of Josie’s. “That’s a hell of a bruise, though.”

It’s high on Matt’s cheekbone, where he caught a punch the other night.

“Had a run-in with a headboard,” Foggy says. “Couldn’t be helped.”

He sounds kind of proud and Matt’s face gets hot at the image of Foggy fucking him. That’s been happening a lot, lately.

“It probably could’ve been,” Karen says, huffing out a laugh and taking a long drink of her whiskey before she says—kind of mumbles, actually, her hair falling in her face, “I got pretty deep into it conceptually, I kind of wish I could teach you guys some stuff.”

“. . .why can’t you?” Matt asks, before he can help himself.

He can hear Foggy and Karen both freeze up.

“Wait, what?” she asks, after a beat.

*

“You just invited our _secretary_ into a _threesome_ ,” Foggy hisses, after he drags Matt into the bathroom.

“She’s our best friend,” Matt corrects, weakly, “and—she just wants to teach us.”

“How to have sex!” Foggy says. “Which usually takes two, but two plus one is three, Matthew!”

“That is how math works, yeah,” Matt says, leaning back against the stall and tilting his head back toward the ceiling. “Look, this was your idea to begin with.”

“ _My_ idea was to kiss you a little in front of her,” Foggy says. “Now, she’s going to see right through us when she sees how much we’re _obviously_ not having weird sex together.”

“It’s not like we’re going to do it in front of her,” Matt mutters.

Foggy sighs the same sigh he does whenever Matt gets a new injury before stepping forward to rest his forehead on Matt’s shoulder.

“You say that now,” he says, “but I have a feeling you’re going to be compromising your heterosexuality beyond hand-holding before this is all over, buddy.”

“‘m okay with that,” Matt says, softly. “Worth it, right?”

“To keep your dark superhero secret?” Foggy asks, voice kind of weird. Matt just shrugs and Foggy lifts a hand to touch his cheek, pressing a soft kiss there. “Let’s get back out there and face what you’ve done.”

*

Karen’s sober enough that she actually kind of lectures them. They get takeout and eat at Matt’s place and she tells them about consent and safewords and taking the time to make sure they’re doing everything safely and sanely. They’re still blushy and weird about it, but everything’s fine enough until she asks, “Could you show me how hard you normally hit him? If that’s not too far.”

“Like spanking?” Foggy asks, a litle choked.

“Or anything,” Karen says. “Just to kind of gauge what’s normal.”

“It’s okay,” Matt says, softly, nudging Foggy before he takes his hand. Foggy squeezes his hand back before he nods, standing up and pulling Matt with him. He hesitates, smoothing his free hand up and down Matt’s back before he guides him to bend over the arm of the couch, facing Karen. Matt can tell that she’s trying really hard to be impartial, but he can smell exactly how excited she is.

This is a mess. Matt’s already so hard that he wants to rub himself off against the couch. Foggy and him have never even _french_ _kissed_ before.

The first time Foggy hits him, it’s barely enough to hurt, but Matt still gasps and pushes forward.

“There’s _no_ way that’s how you hit him,” Karen says, skeptically. “He’s been coming into work looking like he’s been in Fight Club.”

Matt twists so Foggy can see his face, smiles at him.

“Go ahead,” he says. “Do it like you normally do.”

Foggy lets out a sharp breath before he ruffles Matt’s hair—before he spanks him so hard that there’s an audible _crack_ and Matt almost howls, does it three more times before Karen says, shakily, “Okay, I get it. That could leave a mark.”

Matt wonders frantically if there’s some way to hide the fact that he’s tenting his jeans, but then he can feel Foggy’s erection against his ass when Foggy leans over him to pull him up, gently, and decides not to even try.

“Do you—do you like that, Matt?” Karen asks.

“Uhm, ” Matt says, shakily, trying to remember what words are. “Yeah, I do.”

“I guess that’s okay if you don’t mind standing up at work the next day,” Karen says, “but if you’re getting hit in the face that hard, that’s an issue.”

“How should I hit him?” Foggy asks, stepping back so Matt can stand up.

Both of their heartbeats are overwhelmingly loud. Matt can feel them under his skin.

“. . .I could demonstrate,” Karen says, taking a step forward. “Is that alright with you, Matt?”

“Yes,” Matt says, too quickly. “I mean—sure.”

*

Karen gets Matt on his knees.

“It’s a good position for something like this,” she says, barely brushing her fingers over Matt’s hair. “It’s grounding, so it gives you both a little control even if Matt’s tied up—do you guys do that?”

“Not yet,” Matt says, quickly, before Foggy claims anything about their bondage skills.

“I can show Foggy knots,” she says, voice going soft. “It’ll be fun. Are you ready?”

Matt nods wordlessly, lifting his head for her when she cups his cheek.

“If you hold onto him,” Karen says, “then you’ll be hitting him where you intend to and you won’t hurt his neck or anything. Like—”

She slides her fingers up Matt’s cheek and into his hair to hold onto it tightly before she slaps him sharply, making him grunt and gasp loudly, mouth falling open.

“There,” she says. “How—how was that?”

“Good,” Matt breathes, nodding. “Really good.”

“Come try, Foggy,” Karen says, ruffling his hair.

Foggy takes her place but kneels down in front of Matt, hugging him quickly and murmuring in his ear, “We can stop if you want. If you don’t like it.”

“No, I like it,” Matt says, after a moment, nuzzling into Foggy’s neck and feeling drunker than he actually is. “Hit me.”

“Fuck,” Foggy whispers, pressing a kiss to the side of Matt’s head before he stands up and takes him by the hair just like Karen did.

“Say please, Matt,” Karen says. It’s hesitant but firm enough that it triggers something in Matt’s head.

He takes a deep breath. He can smell how turned on she is, hear the way she’s squeezing her thighs together where she’s standing in front of them.

“Please,” he says, for both of them.

“Good, Matty,” Foggy says, and then he smacks Matt—not quite as hard as Karen but enough to make him moan, leaning forward to rest his head against Foggy’s thigh and breathe heavily through the feeling.

“Okay,” Karen says, a little high-pitched, already turning away. “I think that’s enough for tonight. I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Oh, you could—” Foggy starts, even though Matt’s pretty sure he doesn’t know how to finish that sentence.

“It’s okay,” Karen says, laughing, stepping into her heels. “You probably want to start taking your clothes off. I’ll see you on Monday.”

She leaves before they can stop her, and they’re quiet until Foggy kneels down again, cupping Matt’s stinging face in his hands.

“What the _fuck_ ,” he says, with feeling.

“I don’t know,” Matt says, “but will you kiss me?”

“. . .say please,” Foggy says, curiously.

*

Foggy gets him down to a t-shirt and boxers and takes him to bed, draping himself over Matt to kiss him slowly, tongue in Matt’s mouth, running gentle hands over Matt’s body.

“She got you worked up, didn’t she?” Foggy murmurs, between kisses.

“Both of you,” Matt gasps. “Foggy.”

“How’s your heterosexuality doing?” Foggy asks, amused.

“Compromised,” Matt says, smiling weakly.

Foggy laughs and kisses his forehead.

“I can work with that,” he says, happily.

That night, they talk about sex instead of having it and they talk about Karen, what it would be like if she were here to figure this out with them—probably, more accurately, to tell them what to do.

“She’ll find out about my—night job, eventually,” Matt says, when he’s lying curled into Foggy, his head resting on his chest. “If this becomes a thing.”

“Yeah, I was going to say we went through this trickery for nothing,” Foggy says, “but I—I don’t think we can say _nothing_.”

He pets Matt’s hair and Matt smiles helplessly. He’s known for a while that his relationship with Foggy isn’t like a normal friendship, but it’s like he’s finally been given permission to see it for what it really is.

“No,” Matt says, pressing a kiss to his chest, through his t-shirt. “Not nothing.”

“Honestly, Karen likes Daredevil a _lot_ more than I do,” Foggy says. “I think once she gets over the fact that we’ve been lying to her while all this shit’s been happening, she might be okay with it.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Matt says. “I—I really think she’ll say yes.”

“. . .you could, like, _smell_ her being into it, couldn’t you?” Foggy asks, then gasps. “Oh my god, can you smell boners? How have I not thought of this until now?”

“I can smell when people are aroused,” Matt says, dryly.

“You can smell boners,” Foggy says, pulling him close and kissing his temple. “You’re the most ridiculous superhero ever.”

Matt falls asleep with Foggy’s arms around him, feeling more right than he has in a long time.

*

“Did I push it too far the other night?” Karen asks, after a morning of them trying to talk like everything is normal. She’s sitting in a conference room chair with her legs tucked underneath her, wearing a loose dress. Matt can hear the way it moves against her skin.

“Not far enough, actually,” Foggy says, and Matt nods, shifting his chair closer to him and smiling when Foggy takes his hand.

“. . .should I have stayed?” Karen asks.

“Did you want to?” Foggy asks.

“Originally about 75% just for your general welfare,” Karen says, laughing, “but also—I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want you. Both of you.”

Karen’s probably the bravest out of all of them.

“Will you come over again tonight?” Matt asks, hopefully. “Maybe show us some more?”

“Will it make things weird between us?” Karen asks.

“. . .probably,” Foggy says, “but. . .weird isn’t necessarily bad, right?”

Karen _hmms_ softly.

“I guess not,” she says.

“Is she smiling?” Matt asks. “It sounds like she’s smiling.”

“Yeah, buddy,” Foggy says, squeezing his hand. “She’s smiling. It’s real pretty.”

“Jesus,” Karen says, laughing again as she gets to her feet to press a kiss to Foggy’s cheek and to the top of Matt’s head. “Tonight, then?”

“Pizza’s on us,” Foggy says.

“Sounds good,” she says, heading for the door before she stops and turns back. “I’ll bring rope. I want Matt to have his clothes off before I get there, okay?”

“I will personally make sure that happens,” Foggy says, seriously.

*

As soon as they get to Matt’s place, Foggy sits the pizza on the counter and crowds him up against a wall to kiss him, less sweet than last night—Foggy’s teeth tugging at his bottom lip and his hands on Matt’s hips, sliding to cup his ass.

“Oh, fuck,” Matt says, pushing forward when Foggy tightens his grip. “This is happening, isn’t it?”

“What’s that?” Foggy asks.

“Us,” Matt says. “All of us.”

“Oh, yeah,” Foggy says, kissing him one more time before letting go of him. “This is happening. Take your clothes off, Matty.”

Matt undresses while Foggy changes out of his suit into something more comfortable; he’s standing and stretching in the middle of the room when Foggy comes back out and his heart starts racing.

“Shit,” he says, walking over to rest a hand on Matt’s side, running it down to squeeze his hip. “Look at you.”

“Karen’s coming up the stairs,” Matt says, leaning forward to kiss him.

“Nervous?” Foggy asks.

“This is all—very _new_ ,” Matt says, “but I want it.”

“Me, too,” Foggy says. “How about you get on your knees?”

“Yes, sir,” Matt says, kind of a joke but it does make something flare up inside him—and he thinks it does it to Foggy, too.

He goes to kneel down in front of the couch, taking deep breaths, while Foggy gets out plates and cups and goes to open the door when Karen knocks.

“Oh, wow,” she says, softly, when she sees Matt. “Good boy.”

That _definitely_ does something to him.

“He is, isn’t he?” Foggy says. “Can I—”

Karen makes an agreeable noise and Matt shifts on his knees when he hears them kiss, wishing he was closer to them.

“I know we were going to eat first,” she says, sitting down her bag on the table and digging through it, “but I kind of want to see him tied up, like, immediately.”

“Works for me,” Foggy says. “Matty?”

“Yeah,” Matt says, nodding. “Please.”

Karen comes over and smooths her hand over Matt’s hair before encouraging him to turn around and lean over the front of the couch with his hands behind his back, chest and face pressed into a cushion.

She’s showing Foggy knots, both of them kneeling behind him, when Matt asks, “What, uhm—what happens after I get tied up?”

There’s a long silence before Karen says, “I wouldn’t mind seeing Foggy fuck you,” voice a little shaky—but she _definitely_ means it.

“Oh,” Foggy says.

“ _Oh_ ,” Matt echoes.

*

Karen’s fingers are the first thing that Matt’s ever had inside of him, but he feels like he’s been missing it, once he gets used to the feeling. Foggy’s kneeling next to him and petting his hair and his back and telling how good he’s taking it, and Matt makes an overwhelmed noise and turns his head so Foggy gets the picture and helps him sit up enough so they can kiss.

“You ready, Matt?” Karen asks, stretching open her fingers a little inside of him and making him gasp against Foggy’s mouth. “Ready to take his dick?”

“m ready,” Matt says.

“Good boy,” Karen says, slapping him gently on the hip before she pulls her fingers out and stands up. “He’s all yours, Fog.”

Matt moves his shoulders to feel the way his arms are tied tightly behind his back, smiling when Foggy murmurs in his ear, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, fuck me,” he breathes.

Karen pulls her tights and panties down while Foggy’s lining up and filling Matt slowly, sinking down onto the couch beside Matt and slipping a hand between her legs. The feeling of being so full and the smell of her so close to his face makes Matt’s toes curl, pushing back against Foggy to show him that he’s ready.

“Fuck him hard,” Karen says. “Make him scream for me, okay?”

“Do it,” Matt groans, when Foggy pulls out and thrusts back in roughly. “Please, Foggy, please.”

“Whatever you want,” Foggy says, earnestly, and Matt’s not sure if he’s saying it to him or Karen but it doesn’t really matter, because he starts to fuck Matt so hard and fast that he’s pretty much reduced to taking it and muffling the noises he makes in the couch cushion.

Matt lifts his head enough to ask, spurred by the obscene sound of her sliding her fingers inside of herself, “Karen, could I—could I go down on you?”

“I don’t think you’ve earned it yet,” Karen says, happily, reaching over to scratch his head. “How about you thank Foggy for giving you what you want?”

“Yeah,” Matt moans. “ _Thank_ you, Fog—thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“You’re really fucking welcome,” Foggy says, laughing. “Karen, I’m so close.”

“Nobody comes before I do,” she says, moaning as she fucks herself faster. “Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Foggy says, rolling his hips. “Matt?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Matt echoes.

“Oh, I _like_ that,” Karen says. “And—trust me, you won’t have to wait long. I’ve been thinking about this before I knew it might happen.”

Foggy keeps fucking Matt, slowly now, until Karen’s breath starts coming faster and she’s crying out over and over as her hips lift off the couch.

“Fuck,” she says, settling back down, breathing heavily. “You—you can come, Fog, but only on Matt’s face.”

Foggy pulls out of him slowly and Matt slumps forward, clenching around nothing, until Karen and Foggy both help him sit up so he’s on his knees in front of Foggy when Foggy stands up.

Karen watches from behind, her fingers scratching up and down Foggy’s back, when Foggy starts to jerk off until he says, “Eyes shut, Matty,” and comes in stripes across Matt’s face.

Matt opens his mouth to lick some off of his lips, smiling when Foggy bends down to wipe his eyes off and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Do you want to get off, Matt?” Karen asks.

“Please,” Matt says, immediately, suddenly achingly aware of how hard he is. “God— _please.”_

“What do you want to do for him, Foggy?” she asks, and Matt hears her kiss Foggy again, the sound of Foggy’s fingers running through her hair.

“Let’s get him on the couch,” Foggy says, after a moment, and Matt does his best to help as they lift him up so he’s sitting on the couch and spreading his legs in anticipation of what’s going to happen.

Foggy sinks to his knees in front of him and Matt’s mouth drops open.

“I’m going to last ten seconds,” he says, shakily, when Foggy licks a stripe up his erection.

“That’s fine,” Karen says, warmly. “I’m ready for pizza, anyway.”

Maybe a minute later, when his dick is close to Foggy’s throat and Foggy’s hollowing his cheeks around him, sucking slowly, Matt loses it. His head drops back and he whines Foggy’s name as he comes in his mouth, bucking up as much as he can when Foggy’s pinning his hips down.

They’re all quiet for a long moment until Matt opens his eyes and says, hoarsely, “So. . .pizza in bed?”

“Perfect,” Foggy says, climbing into his lap to kiss him.

*

Later that night, their plates are stacked on Matt’s bedside table and Matt’s curled on his side with his face resting on Foggy’s chest, Karen pressed up against his back and holding onto him tightly.

He’s thinking about how spectacularly he’s going to fuck things up for them once Karen knows the truth but then Karen sighs softly and kisses his neck and says, “You’re over-thinking it.”

“How could you tell?” Matt asks.

“You’re way too tense,” she says, “even though you just got the life fucked out of you.”

“Hell yeah, he did,” Foggy mumbles, almost entirely asleep.

“Anything you want to talk about?” Karen asks.

Matt takes a deep breath before he says, “No, let’s—let’s sleep.”

“Good boy,” Karen says, patting his stomach.

Foggy echoes her before he immediately starts snoring.

“Goodnight, Karen,” Matt says, laughing.

“Night, Matt,” she says, holding him even closer.


End file.
